


You Can't Hurry Love

by bittersweetheartbreak (wondergirlinwonderland)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/bittersweetheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another bad date, Scorpius remembers something his mother used to always say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I ever have more than one Fanfiction.net account? I'm not even sure. Anyway, I remembered this one that had two oneshots with this pairing and I can't remember my login for it so I'm just gonna post them here. I'd rather keep all my fics on one account anyway, and I love that AO3 does the Pseuds thing. This one is very short and based off the Diana Ross & The Supremes song by the same name.

Scorpius sighed as he returned to the Slytherin Common Room. ' _Another date, another dud_ ,' he thought to himself, plopping down onto the sofa beside his best friend.

Albus didn't look up from him textbook as he asked, "Didn't go too well?"

"Nope," Scorpius replied. He turned his attention to his friend. "What are you working on?"

"Potions essay," he replied. He closed his book and got up, tucking it under his arm. "Come on, I need to do more research in the library."

As they walked through the corridors, Scorpius spoke up. "What if I never find the right guy? What if I'm destined to spend my entire life alone? What if I have to get 28 cats, just so I can project my love onto something?"

Albus rolled his eyes. He knew his best friend could be a drama king, but going through this same conversation once a week was getting tiring. "You'll find someone."

As they neared the library, two figures exited the doorway. Albus and Scorpius kept walking, as the other two walked past them and in the opposite direction. As they got closer to each other, the two figures were revealed to be Fred Weasley and James Potter, Albus' older cousin and brother. They had a rep as the two biggest troublemakers in their generation. The two Slytherins knew that they were up to no good; just the fact that they were in the _library_ was suspicious. Fred smiled at them as they passed and James sent a wink their way.

"I sure hope you're right, Al," Scorpius muttered as he watched the hazel-eyed boy walk away. Al grabbed his arm, leading him into the library, once again rolling his eyes.

Right before the library doors shut, Scorpius saw the eldest Potter turn around and give him a smile. And as his best friend dragged him through the library to check out numerous books, Scorpius couldn't help but remember something his mother had once told him...

**_"You can't hurry love."_ **


End file.
